Meeting Anthony Padilla
by Young Nathan Drake
Summary: We meet a character who is reluctant to reveal how she met the Smosh family at the Smosh movie premiere and also unwilling to talk about her feelings for Anthony.
1. Chapter 1: Bread Crumbs on The Floor

Meeting Anthony Chapter 1: Bread Crumbs on the Floor

Note: There is a lot of stuff that is not revealed in this first chapter like the night of the smosh premiere I just thought it was better that way to show the main character's feelings.

The Smosh Premiere. What a crazy day. I felt like I was one of those fans on tv that were screaming and yet the ones that were 'living in the shadows' when it comes to recognition. But this time, I actually got to meet the whole Smosh family. Well, the whole family except one.

It was insane, preposterous, implausible, how many other words can I describe it? And I owe it all to my friend Olivia Sui. Anyways I decided to go to sleep I needed to wake up in the morning to vamoose before anyone, _Ian_ , sees me in the house.

Waking up there was bright light shining in my face. I was awoken by the hammering and drilling of the construction site. Looking at the clock I was relieved to see it was 6 am. I sat up immediately eyeing myself in the hair. I could still see the leftover eyeliner Olivia and the others put on me last night- which was insane- but I don't want to think about it right now. I hopped off and went to the kitchen.

 _Maybe a little light breakfast. I'm sure Ian won't mind or even see me_

I closed the door and turned around. He was just as shocked as I was to see someone.

There stood Ian with three random items in his arms. A comb, Twilight Moon book, and bar soap.

 _What can I say, I like -_ insert really weird saying Ian would say- … something like that went into my head..

"Hey, you're awake." Said Ian laying the items on the table and walking over to the fridge. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"S-sure" is what came out. I didn't know what to say. _Yeah gimme a banana._ or _Psyeah I'm starving._ I didn't know what Ian was really like.

Breakfast was burnt toast and _creamy_ peanut butter(Ian likes creamy and Anthony- oh anthony )

I didn't realize that I was staring really hard on the floor trying to contain myself until Ian said, "Are you alright?"

I smiled- sort of and looked away as Ian checked his phone.

"It was the same toaster from that smosh video: Evil Bobble Heads and Lunchtime with Smosh, creamy vs crunchy." I said to myself to distract me from _anthony._

Ding Dong

oh no. The smosh family casually walks inside while talking. Olivia greets by saying a big Hey!

why oh why.

The silence in the room suddenly shifted to a whole new level of embarrassment

Shane and Noah come at me with hugs. I didn't know that I was loved that much. Mari comes in without looking up from her ridiculous bedazzled phone. She had "TOMAHAWK CHOP IS MY DEATH BLOW" Written on her shirt. Noah and Shane had those guy tank tops with stripes and a pocket on the front. When Mari saw me she immediately threw her arms and said," heeey". Ian just kept eating bread and wiping away crumbs and into the floor.

I didn't like the attention. I didn't like it at all.

At that point I thought that I was feeling uncomfortable but then Anthony walked in.

I felt like the crumbs that were falling on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Anthony Walks In the Room

Meeting Anthony Padilla: Chapter 2 Anthony Walks Into the Room

The house of Ian and Anthony was quite strange at first, but once I was able to pan around, I immediately was able to recognize everything from the lunchtime with smosh episodes and the episodes where they would open mail- and also regular smosh videos of course. But too much has changed. Just like Anthony.

When he walked in the room…

Oh my goodness. Ever since he went vegan and cut his hair. He has changed… Changed in a good way? I don't really know. But it's not like he gotten… better or worse. I missed his slick emo hair that would make him flip his hair every time he moved. I miss the beanie that would sit on his head when he doesn't have time to style it. Or when he thinks it's not presentable enough. Funny right?

Now that he cut it, he barely has to do anything that would make look it look so perfectly disheveled. It's not like he's less perfect. I missed the bump on his nose. I think he was perfect anyway with the septum crooked. Even though he appears more.. buff?, I think his arms were always inviting and warm. I look at the muscles on his arms peeking through of his long sleeve shirt. Dang.

I look up his face and he is talking and laughing at Ian for putting the random stuff on the table.

"Alright Ian everytime I come to visit I see 3 random things on the table…"

His laugh.

His laugh is what makes me smile. Like who else has that adorable laugh? "He has a smile that can light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she bought you down." As I looked at him I remember all the snapshots of him on my phone and how I was planning to delete it knowing that my Olivia would probably go through them. Plus she would suspect something since I'm even acting more weird.

He is perfect.

Of course, I knew I was the only one staring at Anthony and I should stop. I glance at Ian near the table and he raises an eyebrow.

I look back at anthony and he is looking weirdly at me like how someone would look at a stranger in their house.

Oh right. I didn't meet him last night at the Smosh premiere. He was too busy flirting with those girls.

I snap out of my conscience of Anthony's flawlessness and notice he is walking toward me.

I guess if the your friends are hugging and acknowledging you, someone would notice.

Oh no.

I did that thing that Ian did as an excuse to avoid a conversation: check my phone. I realize that Shane and Oliva were telling me a story of what happened last night. They had hand motions and everything.

"And then Shane dropped his phone in the toilet and made Noah pick it up"

"Hahaha" I said. "I have to take this" I pointed at my phone even though it didn't chime.

I walked into the hall and to the bathroom. I was going to go to the nearest room, but I didn't want Anthony thinking that a stranger is in his room.

While I was walking I kept my head low and my eyes on the ground. In my peripheral vision I saw Anthony keep looking at me but also kept walking to the group of people that were telling the story.

"Who's that?" I heard Anthony say.

Then I heard Olivia, Shane, and Noah telling descriptive stories about me while smiling.

I finally reached the bathroom and closed the door.

 _click._

When I locked the door I unlocked my phone and looked up news on Smosh.

 _Smosh article by_ this social website.

Skimming the article I saw:

 _Well I have a penpal in Alaska and I have been writing to her for a year now.I am hoping to meet her soon. "Anthony cheekily admits"_

They also described Anthony as an 'olive skinned hottie'

I look at myself at the mirror?

Why am I so angry? "No don't let them know you are in love." I told myself.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey um Noah really needs to use the bathroom. It looks like he's going to throw up!" Ian's voice said.

You're not the only one.

Note: I'm really sorry this isn't the chapter where the main character explains how she met Smosh family. And also this is when she first meets Anthony. Also I'm sorry that I don't have a name for the character yet. Write me a review for a suggestion as what you think the main character should be. Thank you so much for reading. I'll try to write more.


End file.
